legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P7/Transcript
(Inside the now liberated nest, Purified Targhul are seen celebrating with the heroes over their victory) Soldiers: *Cheering* Sep: We've won boys! Warf: The God of Light lead us to victory! ???: This nest is now our home! It belongs to us! Sep: We'll need to decide an Alpha then! Strong: Oh that Alpha job is mine. Warf: Who said it was for you? Strong: Uh, I'm the strongest? I'm the Light God's personal enforcer? AND I was the first to join him? So he'll make ME Alpha. Obviously. Sep: No no, I'm gonna be the Alpha here! Warf: No you're not! Horn: *Comes up* The Alpha position belongs to me! Sep: Wait you!? Horn: That's right! I was in charge of this nest security! I have more experience in this matter then any of you! Warf: You only JUST joined us! Someone who's been with the Light God longer should get the position! (Suddenly Jason comes up) Jason: Um guys? What's going on? Horn: These guys think they deserve to be the nest's Alpha! Sep, Warf and Strong: We do! Strong: If anyone should be Alpha, it should be me! And I'll glad crush your skulls in to prove it! Sep: That a challenge!? Jason: WHOA WHOA WHOA! BREAK IT UP GUYS!! Jeez we're suppose to be celebrating! Can't we work out the details like that later? All 4:...…. Fine. Jason: *Huge sigh of relief* Strong:...... Sep:..... Jason: Now, you guys try to get along. You wouldn't want Blake to hear about your little mishap. All four: No! Jason: Heh, alright then. Have fun! (Jason walks off and leaves the four alone before he finds Blake and the others) Jason: Hey Blake! Blake H: Hey... Jason: So, you won man! Nora: Yeah! You got the whole nest to yourself now! Blake H:.....Mmhm. Devon: ??? Jin: Blake? Nora: Hey what's up? Blake H: Nothing I.....I just got a weird feeling is all. Pete: A weird feeling? Blake H: Yeah... I mean I'm glad we won but... Jin: But what? Blake H:..... I just don't think this whole thing is over yet. Jason: Huh?? Nora: What are you talking about? We took Grimoire's nest! Ren: Without the nest, his armies should die off. Blake H: I know but.....he's had months to plan this all out in advance. How do we know....he doesn't have more nests out there somewhere? Nora: Oh come on! How big could his army get in just a few months? Erin: Targhuls breed fast. Blake H: They could also be spread out into other worlds. Nora: W-Well maybe they haven't yet! It's not like they have portal devices on them or anything, right? Blake H:..... Nora:...... Alex: L-Look let's not think about that right now. We've got a celebration to deal with anyway! Blake H: *SIghs* Yeah maybe I'm just being paranoid... I'll just relax for a bit. Erin: Yeah that's a good call. Raynell is already checking out the new nest. Me Rose and Jessica were gonna join her. Blake H: Hmm.... Erin: You wanna come along? Blake H:...Sure. Why not? Erin: Awesome! (Blake goes with Erin) Alex: *Sighs* …. Wonder what our Stand User friends are up to? Jason: I think one of them is talking to Ruby. Devon: They are? Jason: Mmhm. Devon:....Hm. (Elsewhere, Ruby is seen talking with Mista) Mista: Soooo, you're telling me not only does this "Crescent Rose" act as a melee weapon, you can use it as a rifle too? Ruby: You bet! Mista: And you put that together yourself? Ruby: Yep! Its my baby! Mista:....Wow. And all I've got is this puny little six shooter. (Mista then looks at the bullets loaded in the chamber) Mista: Though my Stand is what makes it such a desired type of weapon. Ruby: What does your Stand even do? Mista: They help give my bullets an extra boost in combat. They can change the bullet's direction for easier and unpredictable shots and they even reload the gun faster. Ruby: Does it only work with that type of gun? Mista: No I can use other pistols, but six shot ones like this help them reload faster since the magazine would take longer to load. Ruby: Ah. Mista: Yeah. (Mista then looks around) Mista: Well, I gotta go see how the others are holding up. I'll catch you around. Ruby: *Waves* Bye! (Mista walks off before Spot walks up to Ruby) Spot: Hey Ruby! Ruby: Hey Spot! Spot: You wanna go with me and Ghira on a walk around the nest? Ruby: Yeah sure! Spot: Awesome! Come on then, he's waiting! (Ruby smiles before the two run to find Ghira. It then cuts to Shade and a few other heroes looking at the Ursa Blake purified) Shade: So this is that Ursa he purified? Yang: Yep. I heard that Warf guy was riding it into battle like a horse. Shade: Damn. That's honestly kinda awesome. Yang: Yeah. Who would have thought a Grimm could be friendly? Or at the very least not try to kill us? Shade: I didn't even think it was POSSIBLE to do this to a Grimm. Pearl: Guess Blake really can do the impossible with that power. Scott: Well what do you expect? He's a god. He can do a whole bunch of stuff we couldn't even begin to imagine. Pearl: True. Emily: You think it's safe for me to pet it? Shade: I don't see why not. Emily: Oh I'm going for it! Lenny: Careful Emily. Emily: It'll be okay Lenny! Lenny: Okay. Kyle: Don't go losing a finger to it. Emily: I won't sweetie! (Emily walks up to the Purified Ursa and starts petting it) Ursa:...... Emily: Aww who's a cute little bear? Ursa:..... Shade: It's.....not reacting? Lenny: Is it broken? Miles: I don't think it's broken Lenny. Emily: Aww come on, give me some kind of love back big guy! (The Ursa continues not to respond the the petting before it looks at Emily) Emily: Hm? (The Ursa then makes a sort of whining noise before it pounces Emily to the ground) Emily: AHH!!! Kyle: Emily no! (The Ursa is then seen licking Emily's face) Emily: *Laughing* Okay okay calm down! I get it, you like me too! *Laughs more* Kyle: Oh, never mind. Lenny: Guess it's not broken after all! Yang: An Ursa… Is licking... Someone like a pet.... Wow. I NEVER thought I'd see the day. Emily: *Laughing* Hey! You think its possible for Blake to do this to other Grimm? Kyle: Maybe? Lenny: I mean it seems reasonable at this rate. Pearl: I wouldn't say no to these things working with us. Yang: Man. I bet the Salem and the God of Darkness won't like that Blake is making they're Grimm friendly. Miles:... ?? Wait. God of Darkness? Lenny: Another one?? Kyle: It's dead right?? Yang: Oh. Right. You guys don't know the story. MIles: WHat story? Yang: We'll tell you later. For now let's just enjoy the fact that Grimm might not be a threat much longer. Miles: That's good. Kyle: As long as Emily gets her giant animals. Emily: *Laughs* I'm naming the Ursa Smokey! Kyle: You do that! (The group all laugh, happy that the threat they face might not last much longer) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts